Patrick Crusius
Patrick Wood Crusius (July 27, 1998-) is an American mass shooter responsible for committing a shooting at a Walmart in El Paso, Texas on the morning of August 3, 2019, resulting in the deaths of 22 people and injuring 24 others. His motive was racial prejudice against Hispanics, with the goal of stopping what he perceived to be a "Hispanic invasion" of Texas. With 22 dead, it is the deadliest mass shooting in the United States in 2019, the seventh-deadliest since 1949, and the third-deadliest in the history of the state of Texas. Background Hours before the shooting he uploaded a 4 page racist manifesto, titled The Inconvenient Truth, on the website 8chan, similar to Brenton Tarrant. The incident took place at a Walmart Super Center near the Cielo Vista Mall on the east side of El Paso. The single shooter walked into the store carrying an assault-style rifle and opened fire just before 10:40 a.m. local time. There were about 3,000 shoppers and 300 employees in the store at the time. A Walmart employee told reporters that he believed that the gunman entered through the automotive section of the store. Calls to 911 began to come in to dispatchers, and first responders began to arrive within six minutes of the initial call. The FBI's El Paso field office and the Dallas Field Division of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives responded to the scene along with the Texas Department of Public Safety. Other first responders were off-duty police officers, and it was reported by the El Paso police chief that no officers fired their weapons when they responded to the scene. The shooting killed 20 people and injured 26 others. Thirteen victims were taken to the University Medical Center of El Paso, and another eleven to Del Sol Medical Center. Two children, ages 2 and 9, were transferred from the former to El Paso Children's Hospital and their conditions were stabilized. The Del Sol Medical Center patients were 35 to 82 years old. Three Mexican citizens were killed; six others were wounded. Police are "reasonably confident" that a white nationalist manifesto, published prior to the shooting on the website 8chan's /pol/ board and titled The Inconvenient Truth, is linked to the suspect. The manifesto expresses support for and inspiration by the Christchurch mosque shootings, along with worry about "Hispanic invasion", automation, large corporations, and environmental degradation. The New York Times characterized the manifesto as racially extremist, noting the passage: "Hispanics will take control of the local and state government of my beloved Texas, changing policy to better suit their needs." The manifesto criticizes both the Democratic Party and Republican Party, but expresses concern that "the heavy Hispanic population in Texas will make us a Democrat sic stronghold". Some politicians and the El Paso Police Chief mentioned the manifesto in updates with media outlets and press conferences in the early aftermath. While the police have not confirmed the manifesto's authenticity, it was posted before the first public reports of the shooting and identifies the type of weapon used in the attack; the suspect's name was revealed in a separate document jointly uploaded in the same post. The Dayton shooting occurred only 13 hours after the El Paso shooting, and both events have been associated due to the timespan across. People such as gun control advocates, mourners, as well as thoughts and prayers have used these two events combined due to such. Victims # Jordan Anchondo - November 10, 1994 (24 years) # Andre Anchondo - June 30, 1996 (23 years) # Dave Johnson - July 10, 1956 (63 years) # Arturo Benavides - October 27, 1958 (60 years) # Angie Eglisbee - June 12, 1933 (86 years) # Javier Amir Rodriguez - November 11, 2003 (15 years) # Jorge Calvillo García - January 13, 1958 (61 years) # Juan Velasquez - May 1, 1942 (77 years) # Adolfo Cerros Hernández - October 11, 1950 (68 years) # Sara Esther Regalado - May 21, 1953 (66 years) # Elsa Mendoza - May 21, 1962 (57 years) # Gloria Irma Márquez - September 27, 1957 (61 years) # María Eugenia Legarreta Rothe - May 21, 1961 (58 years) # Maria Flores - November 15, 1941 (77 years) # Raul Flores - August 21, 1941 (77 years) # Alexander Gerhard Hoffman - November 15, 1952 (66 years) # Luis Alfonso Juarez - June 15, 1929 (90 years) # Teresa Sanchez - March 17, 1937 (82 years) Trivia *Patrick Crusius has a twin sister. *Crusius was an inspiration for Philip Manshaus' botched attempted massacre. Gallery Patrick Crusius.jpg|Crusius' Twitter avatar. Crusius.jpg|Crusius in a police car. Cruse.png|The first mugshot of Crusius Category:Murderer Category:Mass Shooters Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Modern Villains Category:Young villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Anti-Religious Category:One-Man Army Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Copycats Category:Racists Category:Jerks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bully Category:Propagandist Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Islamophobes Category:Mongers